Conventionally, an electric power steering device having a drive unit is widely used, in which the drive unit assists a steering operation of a driver, and the drive unit has a motor and its control unit disposed in a combined manner. The electric power steering device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-204654 (JP '654) has an electrical connection between the motor and the control unit that is enabled by coupling a bus bar extending from the control unit to a winding wire terminal in a motor case by using a screw, thereby allowing a user to replace a broken part.
However, the structure of the electric power steering device in JP '654 does not allow the separation of the control unit from the motor without removing the screw that is used for electrical connection therebetween. Further, for removing the screw, the drive unit has to be removed from a column shaft that is connected to a steering wheel. In other words, such structure does not allow an easy removal of the control unit without first removing the drive unit from the column shaft.